Healing
by RHLJCCQF
Summary: A man everyone looks up to hurts someone close to Quinn.What happens when half the 'Glee Family' don't believe he would do something like that to Santana. Quinn, Santana and their friends move to Rosewood was it a good decision?
1. Truth

**Quinn's POV**

I held Santana tightly in my arms as she sobbed into my chest.I had never seen her in so much pain i couldn't really blame her, you can see the terror and sadness in her eyes. He was getting away free, no punishment for what he did to her, a man we all looked up to , she looked up too. I can't believe he was one of the nice guys, all the inspiring speeches he gave us and how we are a family , we were never and will never all be a family. The Glee club has split into two those who believe Santana and those you believe she is just looking for attention. As i looked down at Santana's tear stained face i could see she was drifting off to sleep so i lay back with her head on my chest. I was glad me, her and some others were moving states together soon.

THE NEXT MORNING

My eyes flickered open as i turned of the alarm. Monday. God i hate Monday's. I looked down to Santana to see her looking straight at me.

"Hey..."she whispered quietly.

"hey..are you sure you want to go to school today?..after what happened"i asked slowly and tentatively.

"yeah im not gonna let what he did stop me for doing what i did before" she spoke strongly, this was the first sentence she said without breaking down. I looked directly into her eyes and could see the determination inside them.

"okay...okay do you wanna borrow some of my clothes?"

"yes please" i smiled quickly before getting up and telling her to pick what she wants whilst i have a shower. I get undressed and stand under the stream of hot water, only thinking of the night she came limping to my house with bruises and marks all over her body.I cried silently for the pain she must be going through.I stepped out and dried myself quickly then put the clothes i grabbed before coming in here, i walked out i saw her sitting on the bed with sweatpants on and my favourite hoodie the end of my mouth curled upwards at how innocent she looked, but then i remembered he took that innocence from her.

"What?" she asks as i realise i was still staring at her.

"Nothing, just your wearing the hoodie you got me the first time we went to New York"i smiled quickly.

"It smells like you"she spoke quietly and shyly and i almost couldn't hear her.

"You can keep it if you want"

"Thanks"

"So... are you really sure?" i wanted to be certain she wanted to go to school, McKinley isn't the nicest school they'll most likely do something to her.

"Yes i can handle the other students and the principle said that he had been told not to come to the school for a few weeks until everyone 'get's over' the incident." she answered strongly and i couldn't disagree with her.

"Okay then let's go"

We walked to my car and drove to the school, it only took ten minuets. I turned the engine off and looked at Santana. We stayed like this for 5 mins before said

"Ready?"

"Ready as i'll ever be."

We got out and made our way to the front doors,Santana always standing close to me to feel we stepped in all eyes we on us i looked straight ahead ignoring the stares and whisperers but i could tell it was getting to her. We stopped at her locker when Karofsky came over with a slushie in hand.

"Go away Karofsky we do not need to deal with your bullying today"i glared hard when he suprised me with what he said he looked Santana dead in the eye and you could see the sincerity in his.

"I believe you." he walked off not saying another word. I turned to Santana and saw the relief in her eyes.

"I was not expecting that... luckily this is the last week we are here then we move where ever you want."i smiled slightly and you could tell how excited she was by the giant smile on her face. We had all the same lessons today so i sat next to her in every one and the ones with Puck, Sam or Rachel sat on the other side of her. Me, Rachel and Santana got close after everyone found out what happened she was the first person after me to come up to Santana and believe and support her. At lunch we both sat in the auditorium where it's quiet and no one else is there. I found out when Santana stayed at my house that she is now scared of loud noises and trust me you would not want to be in the cafeteria at lunch i swear they made me slightly deaf at one point cause Sam told me i kept shouting but i didn't know cause it felt like a flute was playing repeatedly in my ear. Glee was last lesson and i could see the apprehension in her eyes , i would be apprehensive too if i knew half of the glee club didn't think i was telling the truth about something as serious as this.

We walked in when we were the first ones there, surprising i know, one by one the rest of glee club strolled in Puck and Sam walked in first Puck sat on the otherside of Santana and Sam in front of us. Next was Rachel who sat next to me, Blaine sat Behind us they were creating a kind of barrier around us which i was thankful for as Kurt and Mercedes walked in they glared at Santana which made all of us glare back at him, even blaine which made Kurt falter, i looked back at Blaine and saw sadness in his eyes , he had caught Kurt cheating on him with Sebastian weeks ago since then they haven't spoke to each other. When Finn walked in and saw us around her he rolled his eyes. Nah he did not just roll his eyes at me ima beat his... okay getting of topic. Next was Artie with Brittany in his lap. I couldn't believe her . Her and Santana were dating , in public, because of finn but like she did everything she could to make Brittany happy but i guess Brittany only ever took and never gave. Artie rolled next to Kurt with a smirk on his face because 'he got the girl' well i just saw her before making out with a random dude so good luck with her. Lastly was Mike and Tina, i liked them both we got really close after the Baby thing , they sat in the middle they told Santana they believed her but they didn't want to pick between everyone seen as they are good friends with the others aswell, which i respected they were always quiet and didn't want to cause conflict.

I was hoping that Miss Holiday would come today and be the glee coach but i guess the alright day had to come crashing down as he walked into the room, everything went quiet when he locked eyes with Santana. I looked at her and saw how frightened she was by the way her breath picked up and tears were forming in her eyes. He had done this, he had broken her i will never forgive him.

"Rachel take Santana to my car please thank you" i demanded whilst never taking my eyes off of him.

Soon as they left the room all hell broke loose. Everyone was shouting until

"EVERYONE SHUT UP" Blaine screamed as we all looked at him surprised

"What are you doing here, i thought the principle said to stay away from work for some weeks after what you did!" i spoke with pure hatred .

"Well i decided that i shouldn't let the stunt that Santana pulled stop me from coming to work" he answered with a straight face acting as if he hasn't done anything wrong.

"Wow... i can't believe you, acting as if you did nothing wrong" i spoke walking dangerously towards him slowly like i was a predator stalking it's prey.

" i haven't" ha funny he thinks he's gonna fool me.

"Listen Quinn we all know Santana is just doing this for attention i mean come on she slept with every guy at school i bet she wants to move onto teachers ,we all knew she was gonna break Brittany's heart because she moves on quickly from getting bored of the same person." Finn answered as if he knew everything about Santana.

"Oh you did not just say that about my spicy Latina" Puck sassed back, since when did i begin to say sassed I've been watching to much housewives, anyway off topic again.

"You heard me it's true"

"Right that's it your gonna wish you never met me" Puck started to walk towards Finn but Sam pulled him back whispering "He's not worth it" Yeah baby im worth it, ok stop thinking about Fifth Harmony something serious going on here, but Lauren, no, but Dinah, NO, but.. i said no. Am I really arguing with myself in my head , off topic.. again concentrate.

"i agree with him"

"Okay That is it." i began "You hurt her , you bruised her, you scarred her on her body and act like you did nothing wrong because i remember the night she came limping crying and begging for help the night you hurt her. You have a best friend don't you? everyone has a best friend or at least someone close to them , well imagine that person banging on your door and 3am in the morning and as you open the door they are curled up in a ball passed out on your front porch blood all over them, imagine seeing the physical and emotional pain in there eyes and the way they flinch at loud noises and brief touches thank god my mother wasn't home when i was cleaning her up the struggle to clean the cuts and rub away the dry blood her screaming for me to stop because she thought i was gonna beat her like you did to her. Have you ever walked into you bathroom some days later and saw them with cuts on there wrists and you begging them to stop cause you don't want to lose them, or finding them drunk to numb the pain." i stopped briefly to catch my breath as everyone was looking at me."Have you ever walked into your house and everything is quiet, quieter than it should be to find out there sitting on your bed passed out and dried tears that were recent with small bags of there things because there parents kicked them out of the house for being who they are" i could feel wetness gliding down my cheeks but i carried on still " Have you ever gone to cook dinner for your mum and your bestfriend whilst your mum's at work so it's ready for them and when you call your best friend from upstairs and there is no answer, and you walk up to your room to find the door cracked open to see there body lying lifelessly and pale, paler than anyone should ever be. Have you ever had to call an ambulance while you see if there is still a pulse but you can't find one until you feel a slight beat ... a slow one which gave you some hope they will be okay. When they get to the hospital have you ever had to sit there for hours until the doctor says she will be ok but will have to see a therapist , have you ever had to sit there next to them when there in a hospital bed and see them open there eyes to only cry and say sorry repeatedly as you hold them until they fall asleep just to wake up again to nightmares of what you did but involving her parents. Have you had to see your best friend break down because the person who did this to her get's of free and then everyone finding out what happened but only few believe her. Have you seen them as they realise that they lost more than their parents she lost half her family." i turned to Brittany" And you Santana has always been there for you always looked after you, understood you, and this is how you repay her by breaking things off with her by sleeping with Artie, ringing her whilst your doing it just to say 'we are done im with Artie you could of still had me if you didn't lie about the incident' you also broke her more than she was." i then looked at Finn " You. All the rumours spread like wild fire here , do you have any proof that Santana has slept with every guy here, no has she slept with every guy here anyway, no she has only ever been with you, Brittany and Puck but i guess only one of them actually cared about her." I Looked at Kurt Mercedes and Artie and only said " You were nice people once until this , you should be ashamed" i walked to the door before turning around" By the way me, Santana and Rachel are moving states so hope you lose at nationals. You were once all my friends only some of you remain them" i chuckled bitterly, i looked back at him "this would of never happened if you had just controlled yourself and never beat Santana until she could barely walk... Goodbye Mr. Schue" With that i walked out and towards my car where both Rachel and Santana were , wiping my tears as i go.

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Puck, Sam and Blaine there i smiled slightly and they nodded, good i don't think i'd be able to speak right now. As i got into the car Santana attached herself to me like a Koala bear " Drive Rachel please" i asked. She drove us to my house and Santana wouldn't let go so i carried her inside. As i sat on the couch the others sat silently as we put on a movie but the volume down low. "So what happened after i left?" Santana asked us which i was surprised by i thought she wouldn't want to know.

"Quinn gave Mr Schue, Brittany, Artie, Finn, Kurt And Mercedes a verbal beat down then said that you three were moving states when Quinn left we told them we were all moving with you guys then Finn tried to use the excuse we were best friends but i corrected him my Best friends is sam And Blaine then we followed Quinn to the car." Puck answered

"It's friends are Puck" Rachel corrected

"Whatever anyway let's move on to happier things... So Santana decided where we are going ?cause we have houses lined up in different places that you can choose from"

"What are the choices again?"She asked burying her head in my neck.

"Rosewood,Mystic Falls, Beacon Hills, New Orleans ,Miami or New York." i listed of the places where a house is being held until we decide what we choose.

"Miami and New york are too busy and loud, um Mystic falls is that town that loads of people are ending up dead nearly everyday, Beacon Hills there are all those animal attacks and Rosewood sounds quiet. I guess Rosewood." she mumbled

"i guess we are going to Rosewood i'll call the owners and tell them we will move on saturday morning . Do you want to go to school this week Tana?" Only i get to call her Tana and everyone knows that she didn't even let Brittany call her Tana, it's kinda like our thing i call her Tana and She calls my Lucy Q.

"No" is her short answer. i know why though it's because she knows she will most likely freak out at one point .

"Ok well i'll stay home with you then we can just be lazy all week before we pack and leave."

"What about your mom?" Blaine pipes in.

"She went back to my father, it's pathetic really so i said i got emancipated and they let me so what about your parents?"

"Mine are moving out of state anyway so they said i could come with you guys" Sam answered

"My mom don't care" Puck said emotionless

"My parents said they would be going to have to be away alot because of work so they told me it would be best" blaine.

"My dad's thinks it would be best for me since all the bullying" i looked at Rachel guiltily because i once bullied her

"Sorry" "Me too" added Santana And Puck.

"It's okay guys" As she cuddled up to Puck, YES YES GET IN THERE BRO AHHHHH, i should stop im sounding like the frat boy that saw his friend kiss Melanie whose in the Cheerios. i keep getting off topic. But seriously though my ship is sailing... PUCKELBERRY FTW. Did i just use text language in my head... im weird.

"Well wanna watch this movie then have a Harry Potter Movie Marathon?" We are all secretly Harry Potter Fans, i ship Hermione and Draco. After everyone Agreed we finished the movie that was on and the rest of the night was spent watch Harry Potter and Santana just had to get the Harry Potter Glasses and put them on me and laughed when i looked at her with my infamous eyebrow raised, it made me smile at her laugh my best friend is enjoying herself again.I don't know when but we all fell asleep on the couch together, Sam with his head on Blaines chest, Rachel completely on top of Puck and Santana clinging to me and soon i drifted off to dreamland too where there was no evil, where no one can hurt ,where no one is sad ,where Santana never had to go through this.


	2. Moving

**THIS WILL ALWAYS BE IN QUINN'S POV**

It was now Friday and all we have done is watched movies non stop and ordered take going to have to go to the gym when we get to Rosewood.I was in the middle of finishing packing my stuff when my phone rings,

"Hello?"

"Hey Quinn, I was wondering what time are we leaving tomorrow? oh and can you pick me up please?" Rachel answered.

"we were gonna leave at 10 so be ready by then and sure i'll come pick you up so then we can head to puck's because Sam and Blaine are gonna stay at his tonight seen as we are taking mine and his car."

"Thanks Quinn, Bye"

"Bye"

I threw my phone on my desk and continued to pack everything, once I was finished I jogged downstairs to be met with a delicious smell. I closed my eyes and followed it to see my favorite Latina making dinner, god her cooking was the best I would seriously call her when my mom wasn't home just to get her to come over and cook.

"what you cooking Tana?"

"Lasagna"

"ooohhhh I love your lasagna"

"I know you do you ate 2 rounds in less than half an hour" she giggled while I blushed in embarrassment.

"so you ready for tomorrow?"

"Definitely. I've never been more ready to leave this town."

"Neither have I by the way we are picking Rachel up on the way."

"Okay" she paused for a second "So when are you gonna tell them?"

I stayed silent.

"When I meet someone I like I'll tell them."

"They'll accept you. They accepted me."

"I know I just don't want to let everyone know yet only you and Rachel know"

After I had said that, the lasagna was done so we started eating. Let's just say there was no leftovers.

"Can I see the pictures for the house we are staying in please?"

"Sure"

I went on my phone and brought up the pictures and handed my phone to her. As she scrolled through and observed them her own phone made a noise. She picked it up to see what it is.

"Sam's asking for your number seeing as you had to change it" Santana answered my unasked question.

Oh yeah the day after I freaked out at the glee club Jewfro posted a video on his stupid blog of me shouting at all of them. People had my number some how and loads of people were texting me hate and support for what I said. It got too much at one point so I changed my number the same day. I still don't know how i didn't see Jewfro, i yawned and looked at the time 10:00pm.

"Im gonna head to bed we gotta get up early in the morning night" i kissed her on the cheek and headed back up to my room.

"Night" i heard behind me. I dropped onto my bed and climbed under the covers,as my head rested on the pillow and my eyes closed then everything disappeard.

 **SATURDAY 7AM**

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound, my hand flying around randomly trying to find the source of the noise so i could turn it off.

"Turn it off" i heard someone mutter beside me, at first i forgot Santana lived here with me, god it hurt when i landed on the floor. A laugh echoed around the room and i realized who it was that was in my bed. I stood up stiffly as i turned the alarm clock off and jumped back into the bed and cuddled up to Santana.

"Morning to you too." she whispered in my ear and i rested my head on her chest, "come on Lucy Q we have to get ready" she reminded me. WE'RE MOVING. Finally out of this hell hole. I bounced out of the bed and quickly ran to the bathroom to have a shower, brush my teeth and collected to rest of appliances from the bathroom into a bag. Walking out i saw that the bed was stripped and my belongings that i needed for the trip there were on top of the bed, my clothes were prepared on the bed as well consisting of a Plain white tank top, black skinny jeans, my leather jacket, my Fifth Harmony Snapback, black boots and the necklace that Rachel brought back from when we went to New York for Nationals. I double checked i had everything and gathered all the bags and headed to my door, looking back one last time the place where i lived since forever, i turned back around and walked downstairs carefully not to drop anything. On the last step i saw Santana ready sitting on the couch, she wore my favorite hoodie well now hers, blue skinny jeans, a matching Fifth Harmony Hat , blue converse shoes and a matching necklace that Rachel also bought her

"Ready?" She asks and i nod silently. The salesperson arrived just then i had to give the keys to somebody, i handed them over and walked outside Santana put out things in the boot we didn't have much because there wasn't really that much we needed to take , the house we bought was already set up. I sat in the driver's seat and Tana in the passenger seat. Looking to the side of me at her i could see the longing to leave this judgmental town forever and i couldn't agree with her more. I started the car and drove to Rachel's and parked outside honking the horn, we could see her stepping out the house with what looked like a load of bags. I rushed towards her as i saw her struggling.

"How can someone so small need so many clothes?" i asked as i saw how many bags she really had.

"Excuse me Quinn but not everything here is just clothes i have some music related objects and for you information i am nearly as tall as you" she carries on her lecture but i just block her out and put the things with ours i was surprised it all fit.

"Okay let's go" i heard Santana tell us in an annoyed tone ,cutting off Rachel, and i knew it was because she was still talking. I hopped back in and drove to Puck's seeing him put the last of their bags in his car whilst Blaine and Sam were sitting inside it waiting. We all got out and walked towards them, i sat on top of Puck's car hood and Santana leant against me.

"So what's the plan we gonna follow you?" Puck asks coming around to the front placing his arm around Rachel's shoulder. Puckelberry...

"Yeah we will stop half way to get something to eat and drink then carry on we will be there by about 2-3pm" i answered.

Everyone agreed and we went to our different cars and set off.

 **LATER**

Turns out we had to stop multiple times instead of once to get lunch and stretch. The first time was because Puck's car needed gas because he didn't fill it up yesterday, the second because Santana felt ill and i was okay with that she has had travel sickness for the past couple years. The third time was for lunch the fourth was because Rachel kept singing and i couldn't listen to anymore Broadway, i even had Fifth Harmony album on repeat at max volume but she was still louder, and i needed 5 minuets to go scream out my frustrations at the side of a road after all them stops we arrived at Rosewood. I don't know how i managed to survive that trip. We drove towards where our new home would be, i parked outside and Puck parked behind me.I got out and made sure it was the right house.

"This it?" Someone asked behind me and i nodded answering with a "yeah".

Unlocking the door with the key i was given before we came here we all walked inside looking around and everything looked as it should be. All furniture was already here so we didn't need to bring any, i ran upstairs claiming a room and it looked like i got the biggest room until i heard Puck shout across the hall.

"Not fair"

"Yes it is you were slower so i beat you it's my room" i walked towards the other room and saw Puck walk out pouting and Santana grinning triumphantly. As i observed i saw it was bigger than my room.

"Nice choice" and walked back to my car to get all mine and Santana's belongings and looked up to see 4 figures sitting on the steps at the house across from us. I ignored them and went back inside and gave Tana her things.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

The rest of us all went back outside to help each other get everything else and saw there was still 4 figures there looking.

"Take a picture it will last longer" i heard Puck shout towards them and i started to laugh as he started to pose and flex. Rachel walked up behind him and hit him over the back of the head.

"Come one guys let's just get everything in" with one last look at the 4 we all headed back in, we had finished getting everything unpacked about and hour later and the time was about 6pm.

"There is a spare room that i was thinking we could make into a music/dance studio" i suggested towards my friends as we all sat down on the couch.

"That would be so cool we would could put each of our guitars on the wall." Puck commented.

"We could put a piano in there" Rachel provided.

"How about a recording booth?" Sam questioned.

"Definitely, and also just get a bunch of other musical instruments" Blaine agreed.

"We should put mirrors in and and wooden floor to dance" Santana added from next to me while she had her head on my shoulder.

"Wow we basically already planned what would be in there i could start drawing the blueprint of it soon" Blaine offered.

"Yeah that would be cool thanks." by the time we had finished listing off what it would have in it and what colors there would be and what it would look like it was late at night and tomorrow i had to go to the school to get our schedules.

I kissed Santana's head and said night to everyone when i remembered i left my charger in my car so i quickly went outside to grab it. As i locked the car again i looked up to see a Blonde haired girl walk past her window, even though i only saw he slightly i felt as if iv'e seen her somewhere before. Shaking my head i jogged back inside because it was chilly outside, i went to my room to see someone already in my bed. Knowing who it already was i got changed out of my clothes and into some sleep shorts and another tank i crawled into the bed and wrapped my arms around Santana and pulled her closer to me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Running through to the backyard, I laughed as the little blond girl chased me. I looked over to the outside table where my mother and_ _an unknown woman were sitting drinking cups of coffee, not seeing my dog coming towards me, I fell back when he ran in front of me and proceeds to jump on me to lick my face. Giggling, i then felt another weight on me of the other girl. I blinked and suddenly I was my 17-year-old self standing to the side watching the event that was happening. Confused with the situation i took a closer look at the people in front of me, confirming my thoughts that it was in fact me on the floor being piled on, i focused on the girl trying to figure out how i know her. Nothing came to mind so i carried over to where my mother sat with the other woman. She reminded me of someone but i couldn't put my finger on it, my attention was brought to the doors where my father and another man exited. What surprised me was the smile that was on their faces, not the fake ones my parents used when we were in public but ones filled with happiness._

 _"Daddy" My younger self shouted sprinting to him jumping into his arms. My heart tightened at the sight he never looked at me like that from what i can remember. I felt jealous._

 _"Hey sweetie!" A smile was spread on his face and my heart clenched even more not remembering any of this._

I bolted up in bed. Breathing deeply I cried for the memory I dreamt of and the dream that will never be. Santana lay peacefully beside me, the most peaceful I've seen her be since Lima Ohio.

I stealthily got out of bed heading to the bathroom after checking the time was 6:37. Turning on the shower and stepping inside, I rested my head against the shower wall the water mixing with my tears. I never let anyone see me cry especially Santana so I didn't look weak.

I was in there for a while as it seemed because when I stepped out the time was 7:17. Santana still lay sleeping but her face now was scrunched up in what looked like fear and pain. Quickly rushing over, I climbed back into the bed kneeling and shaking her shoulders.

"Wake up Tana!"

She still lay but now whimpering.

"SANTANA WAKE UP!"

A sudden pain burst from my nose as Santana shot up head butting me on the way. I fell backwards, still with a towel wrapped around me, and held my hand to my nose as it bled.

"oh my god! Quinn im so sorry!"

She rushed out into the bathroom coming back with some tissue and held it to my nose as we got back up and sat on the bed.

"It's fine Tana"

All she did was look at me with guilt and concern. Rolling my eyes with a fond smile, I pulled her into a side hug and she nuzzled her face into my neck, draping her legs over mine.

 **Sorry I've not updated in a while but ill try to post more often. A longer chapter will be posted** **soon.**


End file.
